The Timelord's Family (un-finished)
by D2Song
Summary: IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE 11th DOCTOR'S SEASON GO WATCH IT IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS. River song and the Doctor become parents. The Doctor becomes more open to tell River, Amy and Rory about his past. I've abandoned this timeline and replaced it the others on wattpad but I will download it to here to when I get the chance.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

The Doctor rose from his bed and stretched before walking to his closet, to put on a light blue shirt, plain black trousers and bracers, his tweed jacket and a dark red bow tie. The first thing that come to mind was to go on a adventure with his wife ( River Song ), but first he grabbed his sonic screwdriver and psychic paper before running of down to the console room and pulling levers and pushing buttons, moments later he was at stormcage where Doctor River Song was sat looking rather upset and happy at the same time, which confused the Doctor as she was never emotional.

River wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks, trying to hide her emotions from the Doctor.

"Whats wrong River?",asked the Doctor with comfort in his voice as he walked slowly towards her cell.

"Nothing sweetie." she replied and looked that him with a Doctor looked at her with one of the saddest faces she had ever seen him make.

"River..., please just tell me. I will help you in anyway I can." as he said this he pull out his sonic and opened the cell door.

But before she could speak the alarms and red flashing lights set off, with that River stood and grabbed the Doctor by the hand and gave him a look to say 'we should probably talk in the TARDIS'.

He nodded and they entered the TARDIS as guards began sprinting towards the two, but by the time they got there the Doctor and River were already stepping in side the TARDIS.

He walked up to console and sat on one of the seats."Where are we." he asked.

"A few weeks after the wedding..." she replied, hoping he had forgotten that she was up set but he didn't.

"Right same for me, so will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

River turned away from the Doctor who was looking into her eyes."Doctor... I'm...pregnant..." she whispered but loud enough for the Doctor to hear her.

Shock fill the Doctor .".Really..." he asked

"yes and I'm frightened of what might happen, you know what happened to me." she replied and turned around to the Doctor who was now standing in front of her with his arms open welcoming her in hug, to comfort her and she accepted the hug and gripped onto him shaking little with worries entering her mind.

"Theres no need to be frightened, you know I will keep you and baby safe. I'll protect you to my last breath." he informed her, till a bit shock at the words that just left her mouth.

"I know you will." she replied still hugging the Doctor.

"River, who's the farther." asked the Doctor looking a bit curious and broke the hug to walk over to the console.

"Who do you think." she replied looking into his eyes to informed him who it was.

His eyes widened with shock, joy and happiness. "Really! I'm going to be a father! I can hardly believe it, I could just burst!" he nearly shouted and jumped on the spot with excitement.

"Yes Doctor you are." she said smiling at him.

"Ohhh your parents, we need to tell them. We can't keep something like this away from them, they always said that they wanted to be grandparents!" he explained to her as he pulled levers and pushed buttons.

"Your right, we do have to tell them." she said and began helping him drive.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanation

Moments later they where at the pond's house, the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and River soon after.

"Are you ready?"

"yeah, even though there's a chance I'm gonna be slapped, but I'm sure I'll live." he said

Then suddenly Amy pulled open the door and said "Hello you two!". The Doctor and River looked at her in shock that she'd opened the door before they had even knocked. "I heard the TARDIS and just thought you'd be with River." said explained to them.

"Oh...um...it's just that...we...well...have something to...err...tell you..." he replied in a stutter.

She moved out of the way to let them in and they walked into the sitting room and sat on the couch. Amy stood in front of them with a curious look.

"Mother promise you won't slap the Doctor... but I'm pregnant." she said slowly and carefully, trying to sound brave but really she was terrified.

Amy stepped forward and The Doctor flinched.

Rory came down stairs to the Doctor being hugged to death by Amy and River sat giggling at them.

"Whats with the hugging and laughing, did I miss some thing? Again!" he sighed.

"Yes you did and you'll never guess what!" Amy nearly shouted her words from excitement.

"What did I miss...?" he asked

"River is pregnant and we're going to be grandparents!"

Rory's jaw dropped from shock and could only say "Is it... the Doctor's...?". Amy looked that the Doctor.

"Are you?" Amy and Rory asked at the same time and looked straight at him. His only reply was a smile and sat next to River, she snuggled up to him.

"What... ! The Doctor's going to be a dad!" Amy exclaimed.

"when did this happen and was this accidental cause I still have my sword." asked Rory sternly.

"Pleasssssse don't kill us but it was an accident and I think 2 weeks" River replied sheepishly as the Doctor got up backing away.

Rory grabbed his sword from the cabinet and walked towards the Doctor as he back up against the wall behind him, putting his hands in the air. Rory pinned the Doctor to the wall with his sword at his throat.

"Rory Williams put that sword down. NOW!" Rory put the sword down on the table and sat next to River.

"It's okay Amy, the last time this happened I got chased for miles while rocks were being thrown off me" the Doctor responded.

"what do you mean 'last time this happened' ?" Amy questioned.

The Doctor realized that he had never told Amy and Rory about his old life back on Gallifery. "Well before I stole-I mean borrowed the TARDIS I live outside of the city in small village with my 'wife' if you could even call her that and my daughter, Haley she was an accident but she was not a mistake. When we found out that my 'wife' was pregnant she told her father and what did he, do chase me all the way to the city and I had to climb up into my friend's apartment that was on the second floor and let me tell you it wasn't easy. He wouldn't leave for about an hour and I had to explain to my friend Alextane or Alex for short why I just randomly climbed through his window, after that I went back home and told my own family. Also at the time we weren't married, I was only 21 so my mother grounded me for two days and it was boring". Amy and Rory were laughing at how his story had ended.

"So wait you, had kids and never told us why?" Amy asked.

"I never told you because this me gets really emotional about her death... She died bleeding out in my arms, she told me to look after my granddaughter and my self. She was to young only 59 her daughter Susan was 12 at the time and I was 104" he replied with tears starting to form.

"Sorry I just really wanted to know and thanks for telling us" when Amy had finished talking the living room fell silent until Rory broke it.

"So what are you two gonna do about this... Baby because I don't think it's a good idea having a baby when your a time traveler and plus River will be in prison?"

"Before we came out of the TARDIS we talked and well I'm going to take care of the child on the TARDIS.. and I'm not going to travel anymore until their 15th birthday" the Doctor informed.

"What about River?" Amy asked

"I'm not going to be there until there 15th because it's to dangerous, they still watch me and if they found out an-and take him/her it would destroy me" River answered.

"Will we be able to see him/her because we could babysit anytime? It will help you out doctor" Amy asked unsure weather she should of.

"Yeah of course Amy but there is someone you all need to meet, his name is Alotone

 **A/N: leave a review if you wish for me to continue with this story. Also if people do like this I will write other stories continuing after this. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Meetings

Chapter 3

Amy, Rory, River and The Doctor we in the console room of the TARDIS. The Doctor put her into flight and said "Okay! So ground rules about talking and acting around this 'guy', he doesn't like you being a jerk or just making fun of me or him, don't what ever you do call him Godzilla or a dinosaur and last but not least don't act like he's some sort of monster because if he likes you he'll protect you with his life, he might not seem it but he's a real kind guy so please be nice to him" the Doctor informed them all.

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor Signaled them to stay here as he approached the doors. He opened the doors and shouted something they couldn't understand but River recognized it as gallifreyan.

After about 30 seconds 10 soldiers came in 5 on each side of the door way in dark gray and green stripes, they had what looked like a machine guns. from the distance you could hear foots steps of some sort of animal getting louder and louder, the Doctor was smiling like a fool when he found something new.

"Well. Well. well look what the guards dragged in, if it isn't my bested westes friend in the hole universe" a dark gray dragon like creature patterns in a mix of lime and dark green symbols all over its body replied, it had a similar voice to the Doctor's but deeper.

"Sigma, how've you been little buddy?" it questioned

"Alotone, brother old pal I've been great. You?" the Doctor responded.

"Amazing, oh my gods I forgot to tell you I got a girlfriend she's a Garodon and let me tell you she's perfect. So when am I gonna meet this wife of your anyways, because you said I would meet her soon and I'm really excited to meet her" Alotone replied.

"Well um that's actually part of the reason I'm were" he signaled for the others to come meet his friend. "This is River Song my wife and these are her parents, Amy and Rory Pond"

"For the hundredth time Doctor its Williams and hi I'm Rory"

"Hi I'm Amy"

"And you must be the sexy gun slinger my little brother fell helplessly in love with. Oh and Hello I'm Alotone but you can call me Al for short" he replied with a devilish look on his face as the Doctor started to blush crimson red. "Yes I am" River answered.

"Sexy Gun Slinger Doctor that may be true but seriously" Amy responded.

"Yeah and why do you two keep calling each other 'brother' its kinda weird" Rory quizzed.

"Because Ponds we are brothers to be exact we're twin brothers, yes we aren't the same race, yes we have the same mother and father no are parents aren't different races they were both TimeLords its just are father had TimeGriffen genes from his father and he was the same as me and Al twins that don't make any sense at all" The Doctor summarize.

"B-but how come you didn't tell us" Rory asked a bit stunned.

"I told him to keep me a secret and I didn't really know you guys were up there at the time so yeah not his fault" Alotone replied.

"Anyways the reason we're were is because your going to be an uncle and I'm going to be a farther again too" The Doctor informed his older brother.

"Oh My Gods, really Gods I'm happy for you two! I can't believe it, wow well bro I kinda have a favor to ask"

"Anything"he replied

"I need you to sing my girlfriend hey brother with me and sis" Al pleaded

"Hey if Newsula is on board so am I" he laughed

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, your the need to get her and go to same time but 3 days from now ok" he questioned

"Okay, Okay I'll see you then k bro and I love you" he said hugging him tightly.

" I love you too Sigma" he hugged him back wrapping his wings around the Doctor. He let go of him and headed for the doors and said his goodbyes. After Alotone had left with all the soldiers Amy and Rory turned to the Doctor And stated.

" ' . Doctor you are a terrible singer I'm sorry but it's true"

"Amy There are many things I'm terrible at but singing is not one of them, when ever you hear me sing I'm not trying I'm just...pretending to sing even ask River" the Doctor replied. Amy and Rory looked at River questioning the Doctor's statement.

"He can sing but to prove it let's go get his sister" River answered.

The Doctor ran up the stairs to the console and began flying her to there destination. When they stepped out of the blue police box the first thing there eyes met was what looked like a hospital with about 80 something floors. The Doctor started for the building, pulling out his sonic and psychic paper. They reached the main entrance and the Doctor showed the items in his hands, he then ask for 'Newsula' who they all guessed was the Doctor sister.

"Could midwife, Newsula please come the the main entrance, your 'brother' is here and we don't need him were right now so please hurry. Thank you" the women behind the desk said from the intercom.

"thanks, Jasmine" he replied sarcastically and she smiled.

"Hey, how have ya been good, great now get out we don't need another attack so please leave" a women shouted running over.

"Sis we are needed by are obnoxious brother and how did you know I wasn't hurt or something"

"Because she" Nebula pointed to the lady behind the desk "would have told me dumbo. Anyways I'm assuming he wants us for his stupid little date, I don't even understand how he got a girlfriend he's in the highest mental hospital ever yet he still gets out" she finished.

The Doctor Shrugged "Anyways, let me introduce you to my... Family is guess I should call you guys. This Amy and Rory Pond, and their daughter River Song AKA my wife who is-" says something again in gallifreyan "and stuff but we should probably get going and get the 'guys', okay yes let's go" he said and grabbed her hand pulling her to the TARDIS.

"yeah let's go get your over half, oh and River was it um I don't mean as in partner. I mean the band members. Has he ever told you he was in a band, ha they were good that good in fact he became famous on Gallifery" Newsula informed her new friends, she new it would tick him off. The Doctor rolled his eyes at his little sister.

"Oh one thing you need to know about me is that I'm not biologically the Doctor's sister, his mother adopted me a year after his da-" the Doctor interrupted "NEWSULA DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM ...I'm sorry for shouting at you" he sighed "Please just don't, not when I can hear you i-it brakes my hearts thinking about what happened that day..." the Doctor choked out tears forming in his eyes.

"Sorry I didn't think I just... I'm sorry" Newsula said apologizing. By this time they were back to the TARDIS and ready to leave when...

To be continued...

 **PLEASE REVIEW, it keeps me writing thx for reading and the story is no longer on hold so yey!**


	4. Chapter 4 Rescued

Chapter 4

They were surrounded by at least 10 Cyber-men "River Song is required" one of them instructed. The Doctor stepped in front of her. "For what exactly" the Doctor snapped, anger clean on his face.

"The child. We will use it to destroy you" another replied stepping forward towards River.

"I'll give you one warning. **Leave now** " he stated. They ignored his warning and started for River, but came to a halt when a loud snarl echoed through the air from behind the metal men. The Cyber-men all turned to come face to face with owner of the snarling. It was Alotone.

"Leave or I'll rip your metal heads off" he growled. The Cyber-men retreated with a flash of white and blue light.

Alotone walked up to his two siblings and stated "I thought the big bad Timelord could look after him self, but yet again your a moron so I'm not that surprised" he finished laughing at the Doctor's stupidity.

"Thanks and I can, just a lot has happened today and it's hard to process. And plus I haven't slept in 6 days, to be honest I just want to climb into bed and sleep for a week" the Doctor responded with a bit of a yawn.

"Then go to sleep, when you wake up we can go get the fellas. Okay little buddy" Alotone replied with a smile. The Doctor nodded and opened the TARDIS doors, he let everyone in before joining them.

"I'm going to bed, Alotone do me a favor and fly us somewhere safe" the Doctor yawned rubbing his eyes while walking down a corridor.

Alotone surprisingly could fly the TARDIS better than the Doctor. They where all just sat in the console room talking to one another about what had happened and how Alotone escaped for his cell.

"It's really easy, all I have to say is the last TimeLord is in danger and they let me go. To be honest I don't think they care if i leave or not because I always come back" Alotone explained.

"Anyways since when did the Doctor need sleep or have a bedroom" Amy questioned. "He's always had a bedroom and he doesn't sleep much because he suffers from this mental problem where you have nightmares most the time your asleep, he's had it since he was 7 years old. The nightmares he has are really creepy and he's described them to me thousands of times but I can't understand them" Alotone informed.

"What does he dream about" Rory asked.

"I can't tell you, ask him later he might tell you. Anyways about this baby I want to know everything... except how" excitement plastered on his face.

"Well I only told him today and I've known three days, I'm two weeks and the Doctor is rising him or her because it's to risky. That's all there is really" River answered with a smile she then stood up and asked "Where are we anyways".

"we're just in deep space, near my 'prison' I think" Alotone informed. River walked over to the hall the Doctor had disappeared too "I'm going to bed" she shouted as walked down the hall.

"We all should get some sleep, the Doctor will probably wake us when he's up" Alotone then stood up and walked to a corner. He lay down on the floor curling into a tight ball like a cat. Everyone went to their rooms and let sleep consume them.

 **~6 TARDIS hours later~**

The Doctor and River emerged from the corridor they had vanished to 6-7 hours ago. They noticed Alotone spread out on the console floor snoring quietly. The Doctor walked over, trying to hold back a laugh and tapped his brother on the shoulder making him jump.

"Hey, how long have you been asleep" Alotone asked yawning.

"About 6 and a half hours" he informed.

"Okay. Let's go wake your friends up and Newsula, does she even have a room. If she does that's not fair I don't have a room each time I stay here I have to sleep on the floor" Alotone said sulking.

"You do have a room, its up there" he replied pointing towards a hole in the sealing.

"Why didn't you tell me" "I did. You don't listen" "I do listen just sometimes I drift of because your always rambling" Alotone snorted.

"Can we just find my parents and Newsula please" River asked stopping the two from fighting. The Doctor nodded and walked down the hall that led to the ponds' room.

The Doctor stopped at a door with pictures of Amy and Rory all over it and knock. Amy opened the door with Rory hovering behind her.

"Hey we're gonna pick my friends up soon so when your ready come to the console room" the Doctor informed the couple.

"Okay we'll be about 10 minutes" Amy replied.

 **Please review and give suggestions because I'm running out of ideas! :)**


End file.
